


The Pain

by serenitykid7875



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-26
Updated: 2018-03-26
Packaged: 2019-04-08 11:53:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,053
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14104824
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/serenitykid7875/pseuds/serenitykid7875
Summary: Lena and the group help a woman in need, after she was dumped at the restaurant. Supercorp. TW: suicidal ideation





	The Pain

Lena was sitting with Kara, Alex, James, Sam, Mon-El, Imra, and Winn at a restaurant. J'onn and Brainiac-5 were at the DEO going over some of the files that the group had confiscated from Lillian, Lena's mother. Lena had found out that Kara was Supergirl a few weeks before and started to help the DEO with projects. She and James had broken up due to the fact that they just didn't seem to fully understand each other, but they parted on good terms. The group were having drinks after they had finished their meals and didn't want to leave the restaurant just yet.

When suddenly there was yelling coming from a close spot of the restaurant, the group looked to see what was going on. Two young women were up. One, early twenties was yelling at the other, while the other, looked younger was cowering a little.

"I deserve better than you. You are so stupid and you are nothing. I hate you. You should go kill yourself? Do you hear me?" The one woman yelled as she pushed the other woman around.

Kara was up and heading in their direction until Mon-El had grabbed hold of her to stop her.

"Mon-El." Kara anger in her voice as she turned to look at him.

"She's leaving." Mon-El said as the woman headed for the door.

"Don't come back. I never want to see you again." The woman yelled as she left.

The other woman just stood there for a moment before asking the waiter for seven shots of the strongest alcohol they had. She sat back down at the table, the waiter returned with the shots and then left her alone. She downed them quickly before staring at the knife in front of her. The group noticed this and were worried about what she would do.

"Maybe someone should talk to her." Alex said as she and the rest of the group had moved to stand near Kara and Mon-El.

"Where did she go?" Lena asked as she noticed the woman was gone.

"The knife is gone too." Imra said as she looked around.

"She's headed to the roof." Kara said as she and the rest of the group followed.

* * *

When the group reached the roof they all exited slowly, they found the woman crying, sitting on the ledge of the roof, knife in hand. For a moment they all looked at each other wondering what they were going to do, when Lena stepped toward the woman. She had known what it was like to be talked to like that, to be told that they were nothing, she had heard it enough in her life to know that the woman was at the end of her hope.

"I'm sorry." Lena said as she approached the woman more.

"What are you sorry for?" the woman asked as she looked in Lena's direction, only to see the group behind her. "Did you come to watch?"

"No!" the whole group practically yelled back at her.

"Sorry about them. I'm Lena. What's your name?" Lena said softly as she sat down next to the girl on the ledge. Kara had moved forward not liking Lena or the woman sitting on the ledge.

"Z" The woman said.

"Nice to meet you Z. What is Z short for?"

"No one ever thinks it's nice to meet me. Elizabeth. I don't know what you're trying to do, but this world and everyone in it would be better off without me."

"I'm trying to help you. I know what it's like to feel like you're not good, that you're not enough, and that you will never be cared about and loved. To feel that this world and everyone would be better off without you." Lena said softly wanting to get through to Z.

"How do you know?" Z whispered.

The group was still standing behind them, but they all had moved close enough to her the conversation; they all didn't know how Lena was able to connect with the woman until they heard the next part.

"Because I still feel it. Not as much as I did until I moved to National City. My mother died when I was little and I was adopted by the Luthors. Growing up they weren't very…caring or loving. Mother was crueler then Father and Lex, but I knew that none of them really cared or loved me. I learned that if I didn't get all A's in school that it meant that I was stupid and not worthy of the family that I had. I was taught to sit up straight by mother stacking books on my head and ever time that I dropped a book I earned myself 10 minutes kneeling on rice. I used to hurt myself and I would put myself in dangerous situations." Lena said softly as she gentle put her hand over the knife. Kara had moved forward when she noticed this, but Alex stopped her from approaching, afraid of spooking Z and then her falling off the ledge taking Lena with her.

"My mom died when I was little too. My dad was…he was abusive in every way. I ran away when I was fourteen. I found a job and told them that I was sixteen. I stay at the shelter down the street. I met my girl…ex-girlfriend about eight months ago at community college. I finally let myself believe that I deserved to be loved and cared about. I was wrong."

"Those thoughts that you aren't good, enough, or that you don't deserve to be cared about or loved, unfortunately they don't go away. But one day you'll find people…people who make you feel those things aren't true. You will be afraid that they'll be disappointed and that they'll leave you, but they won't."

"How do you know?"

"Because I found Kara. I found friends. I found my people. I know that right now it doesn't seem like you ever will, but there are so many people in this world and you will find your people."

Lena gently took the knife out of Z's hand and handed it to Mon-El, who had stepped closer when she reached her hand toward them. Kara, Alex, Imra, and Sam had tears in their eyes as they watched Lena get up from the ledge before holding her hand out to Z. James, Winn, and Mon-El approached to help too which Z didn't flinch away from.

"Let me introduce you to some of my people…my friends." Lena said as she put an arm around Z's shoulders.

"Okay." Z said softly with a small smile finally gracing her lips.

"This is Kara Danvers, she's my best friend." Lena said as she pointed to Kara who waved. "Next to her is Alex her sister. Then there's Sam Arias. Imra Ardeen. Mon-El. James Olsen. And Winn Schott." She continued to point each person out.

"It's nice to meet you all." Z said getting smiles back from everyone.

"Z?" A young woman said as she entered the roof, looking at everyone with questioning eyes.

"Skye." Z said with a genuine smile that everyone noticed.

"Are you okay? That bitch, Jennifer, said that she had broken up with you."

"I'm not okay, but I think that I will be."

"Good. Would you like to stay with me? I mean…if you wanted to."

"I…I would love to."

"Come on. We can watch your favorite show."

"I'll be right there. Just give me a moment."

"Okay. I'll be downstairs."

"We'll be downstairs as well." Alex said to the group, she knew that Lena and Z needed a moment to talk.

Skye headed back inside quickly leaving them all on the roof. The group told Z that they were glad that she had Skye and if they needed any of them to let her know. They each handed her a card or little paper with their numbers on them. She thanked them before hugging them. And then they turned to head back down stairs, except Kara who was watching Lena with Z.

"Z." Kara said softly.

"Yes." Z answered.

"You take care of yourself. Remember you aren't alone. And I think your friend Skye really cares about you."

"Yeah?"

"Yeah."

"I'll head down to the others now." Kara said softly with a smile after giving Z a hug. Kara gave Lena's hand a long squeeze before heading to the door.

Once Kara had disappeared as the door closed, Lena turned to Z and made her look at her. She then said, "I think that you were with Jennifer because you thought that that Skye would never feel that way toward you. And one day, you won't think about these feelings. She'll be your best friend and she'll make the days' worth living."

"How did…?" Z asked.

Lena interrupted her and said, "Because Kara is my best friend and she makes my days' worth living."

"You haven't told her though."

"Not yet. I'm afraid. But I'm going to tell her soon. After the couple of months that we've had I've realized life is short and we should live it to the fullest. And even if she doesn't feel the same way. I will be happy just being her friend."

"I think she feels the same way, just so you know. I saw the way that she looks at you."

"And I've seen the way that Skye looks at you."

"Thank you, Lena."

"No problem. And here's my card if you ever need anything or you just want to talk. You are always welcome to talk to me."

"Thank you."

Z and Lena hugged on the roof before heading down to join the others.

* * *

Once downstairs, Z joined Skye, who hugged her before grabbing her hand tightly, smiling to each other. They said goodbye to everyone before leaving the restaurant, hand in hand.

"She's going to be okay." Kara said as she took one of Lena's hands in hers before wrapping her arm around her.

"Yeah, she is." Lena said squeezing Kara's hand before leaning gently against Kara side.

"So, what do we do now?" Winn asked.

"Come on let's go back to my place, we can play some board games." Kara said as she pulled Lena out the door and toward her apartment followed by everyone else.

* * *

It was only seven at night when they arrived at Kara's apartment and they played games until about nine-thirty. Mon-El and Imra were the first to leave, Imra pulling Lena aside for a moment to say that she did a really good job connecting with Z, and then Imra and Mon-El said goodbye and gave hugs. Winn and James were next out the door, knowing that they still wanted to get in a little bit of Guardian work. Alex excused herself half an hour later, after they cleaned up Kara's apartment a little, she needed to head in to the DEO early to get caught up with J'onn and Brainiac-5.

Leaving Kara and Lena alone, they had known that they wanted to talk to each other, but they were waiting for everyone to leave. Lena was sitting on the couch, staring off in to space, when she felt the couch dip and then she was in Kara's arms.

"Are you okay?" Kara asked softly.

"I am." Lena whispered.

"Lena. You are good, enough, and you are so loved and cared about." Kara whispered in Lena's ear.

"I finally believe it."

"But?"

"But I sometime feel that maybe it's not true. Kara I have never had this, friends and people that I consider family. I've never been treated that I could be worth that. But being with you and the others I finally do."

"And you always will. I heard what you said to Z after I left." Kara said as she turned Lena to face her, Lena had stiffened a little afraid, but Kara continued, "I feel the same way Lena. I love you so much. And I will spend every hour of everyday proving to you that you are worth everything."

"I love you too."

Kara cupped Lena's face before leaning down to kiss her. They both closed their eyes as their lips met. Lena sighed in to the kiss. She finally felt like she was home.


End file.
